


【EC】欲射野兔

by melisende



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Charles is a professor in every universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melisende/pseuds/melisende
Summary: 奥罗罗·门罗是哥伦比亚大学的学生，她认识了朋友，拿到了奖学金，顺利毕业，申请了恩·沙巴·努尔教授的研究生。在研究生的第一年，如果她恰好介绍了导师的博士生埃里克·兰谢尔和她尊敬的生物教授同时也是长期的朋友查尔斯·泽维尔认识，这也不是她的错。宇宙向来自有想法。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 5





	【EC】欲射野兔

01  
故事要从奥罗罗·门罗来到哥伦比亚大学说起。她热情洋溢、干劲十足，在校园里掀起白色上升气流。加入气象学会和非裔学生联合会，在选课系统里添加泽维尔教授的心理学101，在这门大部分学生认真程度有限的课程上奇迹般地和后者成为了朋友，认识琴·葛蕾和萨默斯兄弟，拿到奖学金，谈上两次无疾而终的恋爱，在截止日期前两个小时提交上去的论文得到A，第一次滑雪，作为优秀毕业生进行演讲，穿着缀满水晶流苏和珍珠的白色礼服裙去参加毕业舞会。“暴风”，她的朋友们亲切地这么叫她，仿佛她是不可抗拒的女神、祭司，或者花和冰凌一样的以太涡旋。她快活地和朋友们拥抱、互相在脸颊留下唇印，跳舞，她的双腿修长有力，手臂如披天鹅之羽一般柔韧，人们说她坚强、温柔又辛辣，像插一尾白羽的龙舌兰。她吃了各式各样的奶酪，喝了太多甜得不像话的鸡尾酒，转得太快，以至于昏昏沉沉，头脑发晕，在流淌的乐曲中对一张张熟悉的脸大喊，而他们回之以张成“O”型的嘴，像一排排喇叭、小号和长管。真奇怪，像两个在月球上的人彼此大喊，却听不到声音。时间和方向感失掉了，她磕磕绊绊地走着，仅凭直觉指引前行，像爱丽丝，或者桃乐丝，尽管她不读这些童话故事长大，她习得的是更具有自然性魔力的东西，崇拜风、土地、月亮和母亲，但她如今在哥伦比亚，事情也许会有所不同。也许一切得按照美国逻辑来，所有人都得喝可口可乐，吃五颜六色的巧克力。美国逻辑没有让她掉进兔子洞或者去往奥兹国，而是让她撞上了某个东西。

她摔到了地上。起先她还没有意识到这回事，直至发现双腿被硬邦邦的地面硌得不舒服，道路变得异常宽阔，树木也在一夜之间长得更高。一只黑乎乎、光怪陆离的东西停在她的前头，眼睛很大，像玻璃做成的蜜蜂复眼。她伸手摸了摸它，噢，原来是一辆机车。涂装颜色在月光和路灯的映照下十足地变幻莫测，有一种矿石似的光泽。接着有人把她从地上拉了起来，是个高个子的男人，不知为何看不清他的脸。她可能向他道谢或者没有，说了自己的名字和瞎编了一些话，包括对机车不合时宜的评论。男人看了她一会儿，像是经过了沉思或者猛然想起了什么，说：“维尔德咖啡馆。”她没弄明白话里的意思，好奇但警惕地出声询问，把口音抖得像淋湿的白鸽。他反问：“要给你朋友打电话吗？”奥罗罗谢绝他的好意，方向感离奇归来，迫使她指着舞厅的正确方向：“谢谢你，不用了，我的朋友们都在里面。”男人说了句什么，戴上头盔离开，发动机的轰鸣比酒精作用的余韵更为绵长。

那是她第一次遇见埃里克·兰谢尔的全部经过。那时她还不知道他的名字，也尚未成为恩·沙巴·努尔教授手下的四人小组成员之一，这位以冷酷的独行骑士形象而闻名的博士见鬼地担任组长。这人真奇怪。她在夜风中沉思。像个连环杀手。

新学期开始的前一个周六，依照惯例，一周前刚回到纽约的奥罗罗背着包挤进铁皮罐头。人多得像是像鱼群风暴或鲸鱼吃的磷虾，而他们现在都被关在同一个铁皮盒子里，永远保持新鲜和年轻。今天是查尔斯去康复中心的日子，如今已成为例行公事，就像大家都要定期去看牙医、心理医生或早晨的一杯热茶。

第一节课他告诉大家自己更偏好查尔斯这个称呼，而很多大一新生们依然叫他泽维尔教授，或者泽维尔博士，出于对他三个博士学位或者放弃宝贵的科研时间来给小鸟们上基础课程的尊敬，哪怕其中有三分之二是冲着他的传奇名声而来，剩下的人则是为了仁慈的评分，个人魅力和教学水平也有相当的分量。对奥罗罗来说，他有时是查尔斯，有时是泽维尔教授，其中的精细差别要用符号学来解释。无论是哪种，在她的美国之行剪贴簿中占据的篇幅几乎与游客相册里的自由女神像等重。

查尔斯·泽维尔的影响力覆盖生物系的大楼、哥伦比亚大学校园、纽约、美国，将双翼延展至大洋彼岸的岛屿和奥罗罗的家乡，又像弹力球一样落回到他们头上。泽维尔医药公司生产的疫苗以低廉的价格在被烈日烤焦的村庄，一河之隔是饮水的角牛。他替亚历克斯交保释金，为斯科特写推荐信，解决困扰琴多年的心理问题，给奥罗罗解释这个国家复杂难懂的保险系统和可申请的奖学金。大家叫他“X教授”，仿佛他是某种超级英雄什么的。另一个美国特色的定义。

奥罗罗从地铁站出去，沿着菱形的网格地砖，在考尔小姐开的面包店买三明治和咖啡，走过一排排橡树，房屋依次退去，一片幽绿的林地取而代之，常有獾、松鼠和灰色兔子出没，安静地嚼着草茎，像是桃乐丝走进翡翠城。走出林间小道就能看到不远处气势恢宏的泽维尔庄园，长青绿树和规整的英式花圃是白色象龟一样的城堡。她一边透过大门栅栏向内张望一边给查尔斯发短信。

她认识查尔斯时，他就是如今这幅固定的形象，花呢西装，奥斯汀风格时代剧的发型，蓝眼睛，鼻子略带鹰钩，经常被错认为英国人，像一本街头画像里的速写：一位教授，风格老派的。奥罗罗总是觉得他很年轻。新课题、新学生、新朋友来来去去，组成以查尔斯为原子核的微型帝国，围绕着某个伟大神圣的理想旋转。象牙塔就是这么一回事，一片被跋涉过的山谷，一页看完了的书。但查尔斯像是某种恒定不变的东西，转轴或是永远会升起的太阳，不一定非得直视它的光芒，只要它还在那里，就不是世界末日。

一辆黑色的劳斯莱斯停下，放下的车窗后出现查尔斯神采奕奕的脸，后座的塞雷布罗不住地向前张望，但仍以经过训练的克制待在原地。“教授！我又回来了，再次见到你真好！”奥罗罗咧嘴一笑，占据为她预留的座位，转身挠挠拉布拉多的下巴，她发出快乐的咕哝。咖啡归查尔斯，三明治留给她自己，塞雷布罗只需要抚摸和很多很多的爱。

有一整个暑假的近况亟待交流，而查尔斯开车一如既往地平顺娴熟，在重逢的喜悦间他们已到达残疾人专属车位。奥罗罗帮他把轮椅推下来，和塞雷布罗一起由坡道进入大门，对进入诊室的教授招招手，独自在诊室外的长椅上坐下等待。她伸直双腿，再次核实了恩·沙巴·努尔教授的邮件，把未能买到的书目做了标记，其他待办事项也被一一列出，抽空回复了琴的派对邀约，不怀好意地询问斯科特会不会也在——他们在半年前刚分手，现在已经平稳度过尴尬期重新回归朋友阶段。琴发来一个哭泣的表情，又向她保证会有很多新面孔。

查尔斯提议了一家柠檬奶酪鱼块很棒的咖啡馆，离下午要去的社区中心仅有一个街区。从康复中心之旅中恢复过来的查尔斯看上去年轻而活泼，充满期待地询问她的新学期计划。而他自己，是的，刚从牛津的暑期学术交流会回来，在那里遇见了老朋友，大学时在酒吧里刻下的名字还在，真是不可思议。谁的名字？噢，你不会相信的，爱因斯坦。是一只小柯基的名字。从动物收容所收养了它。他有时很恼人，大部分时候则善于偷走每个人的心。后来呢？它在两年后因病去世了。真遗憾。没什么，先天性遗传，当初正是因为这个被抛弃，至少他曾有过一段快乐时光。

接下来一起去查尔斯发起的一个社区公益项目，去给身体或有不便的孩子们上课。不知怎么的，他设法发动了奥罗罗、琴、萨默斯兄弟这样年轻任性的大学生作为长期或短期志愿者，一起投身于高尚的奉献事业中。灵魂之火熊熊燃烧。有时奥罗罗会想，一个人怎么能怀有这么多无穷无尽的善意，而上帝（如果有的话）又为什么不能善待一位圣人。发生在查尔斯身上的事是无法容忍的不公，至今她仍未从查尔斯那里得到事故的具体细节，总体上而言是一枚流弹，没有人可以责怪，罪魁祸首是一个未成年的银行劫匪、一把突然走火的格洛克19和命运本身。他只是恰巧出现在那个位置。

她用磕磕绊绊的手语和一个穿粉色裙子的女孩交流，女孩摸摸她的头发，打着手势告诉她很好看。查尔斯则被热情的孩子们包围，在小不点的缝隙中拿着一本极为眼熟的书。他开始念这个故事，清晰优雅的声音振动整间教室，像天使振翅，带来某种安定人心的力量。就连塞雷布罗也听得格外专注。一个孩子偷偷伸出手边听边抚摸她金色的脊背。查尔斯自从发现把塞雷布罗带来对孩子们有好处后，就多了一只拉布拉多学生。

“真不知道要怎么感谢你。”他们从电梯出来，和学生们说再见，刚才的小女孩扑过来害羞地在奥罗罗脸上亲了一口，她在查尔斯的笑声中变成了红色。她俯身拥抱生物学教授，告诉他，她刚来美国时固执又迷茫，像在大海上迷失方向的孩子，正是有了查尔斯的无私帮助才有了如今的她，她永远感激不尽。“新学期再见，查尔斯。”她笑着为查尔斯关上车门，摸摸塞雷布罗的头，目送黑色轿车离开后踏上去往地铁站的路。

02  
新学期被证明与她的想象稍有偏离。恩·沙巴·努尔教授有时热情得令人毛骨悚然，他使出十八世纪的浪漫称呼每一个人。“我的孩子。”这是正常情况。“我的女神。”这就有点过于宗教风格了。“我的天使。”有被指控校园性骚扰的可能。能在此种生态环境中生存下来的学生们也各有一套进化得来的神奇能力。沃伦·沃辛顿三世，无愧于天使之名，有一张孩子气的脸，像个被邀请去参加在巴黎时装周的摇滚明星，如果金属耳环和鼻钉再少一点就更加符合古典的学院派审美。富有的继承人，是的，名字经常和查尔斯的出现在同一张邀请函上。不知为何，看起来总是像在对抗什么。紫发的伊丽莎白·布拉多克，英日混血，偏好露出大腿的紧身皮裙，全美青少年女子重剑组的冠军奖杯放在陈列柜顶端，如今是校队成员。总是带着某种自成一体的坚硬神情，笑起来却十分甜蜜，像有一只蝴蝶停在眼睫。最后一位，他们的组长，对带新研究生热情不及教授本人百分之一的博士，总是介于不耐烦和不在乎之间，英俊得可怕的银河帝国领主，埃里克·兰谢尔。在奥罗罗第一次走进会议室时惊掉了下巴，世界有时小得令人抓狂。兰谢尔有一个相当大的灵魂，奥罗罗怀疑，感谢他选择了学术道路，不然看起来像要去毁灭世界。不，也许跟随恩·沙巴·努尔教授学习也是他们毁灭世界的密谋之一。比起把世界从他们的骇人阴谋中拯救，奥罗罗更希望他已经从脑海里抹去了那次尴尬的初遇，看在上帝的份上，她还得与他共事至少两年呢！

“我的天哪，查尔斯，这真的非常尴尬。”奥罗罗把南瓜拿铁搅拌出橘色漩涡，“你能相信吗？我当着他的面滚到了地上，而他现在成为了我的组长！”查尔斯看上去被逗乐了，极力忍住笑意把松饼推到她面前。奥罗罗抬头瞥了他一眼旋即重新把视线落回到漩涡里，如果她能被吸进去就好了，“不要嘲笑我，查尔斯。”松饼消失三分之一后又改变了注意：“算了，”她大度地摆摆手，“想笑就笑吧。我会没事的。报告的截止日期是下周四。”

“往好处想，他说不定已经记不得那件事了，或者没看清你的脸。”查尔斯愉快地指出，“你的新学期——”

“等等——”奥罗罗猛地起身，眼睛直直地盯着查尔斯身后，抽出一张纸币和几枚硬币放在桌上，像个秘密特工一样压低了声音：“抱歉我得走了查尔斯，祝你今天愉快。”旋风似地离开了。 

“再见。”查尔斯反应过来后对她的背影挥手。“年轻的女士。”他咕哝着，开始享用自己那一份松饼。

他也去了那个咖啡馆！！奥罗罗傍晚给他发来全大写的短信。噢，查尔斯边改论文边漫不经心地想，别害怕，女孩，他不会吃了你的。那可不一定。女孩回复。他真的很可怕吗？查尔斯被勾起了好奇心。

给X教授：很难说，有些愚蠢的传言，算了，别管它。

给奥罗罗：多可怕？

给X教授：非常可怕。尽情想象吧。

给奥罗罗：如果他对你不好，我是说，请一定要告诉我。

给X教授：不不不，你误会了，查尔斯。他是专业的，希望如此。肖恩说他像某种邪恶领主。怪人们，我想。

给奥罗罗：我明白了。祝你一切顺利。

你也是，查尔斯。

当然，他们都是可爱的怪人。奥罗罗在拳击社的海报上发现了沃伦的名字，如果把他的脸放上去说不定能吸引到更多新生。与伊丽莎白互相关注后在她的主页上找到了不少照片，最近一张是一个香槟派对，也许是某次比赛后的庆功宴会，她和另一个短发青年笑得只剩残影，只能通过紫色头发来确认身份。第一次讨论会结束后，奥罗罗提议去维尔德咖啡馆，十五分钟后他们各有一杯不同的饮料围着一碟纸杯蛋糕，奥罗罗把她的iPad放到中间。对有着完全不同的专业和文化背景的三人来说，他们的进度出乎意料地顺利，像在下一盘兵棋，每一次的讨论都让黑暗边缘消失了一点点。也许她的新学期终究会很棒的。待到新的姜饼和好主意都消耗殆尽，沃伦说还有一场讲座要听，伊丽莎白也因为约好的训练先走一步。咖啡馆里旧的学生很快被新的代替，所有年轻脸庞上都蕴含着强烈的生机，就连哀伤也闪闪发光。

——————————  
给贝琪：他还是很奇怪。

给暴风：完全同意，但这次恐怕得轮到你了。

给贝琪：不。他会杀了我的。救命！

给暴风：那我愿意做你闪亮盔甲的骑士。现在，做个勇士吧。

给贝琪：不——

给贝琪：你对他了解多少？

给暴风：他上次说我对这个模型一无所知，应该滚回去重新读高中。

给贝琪：哦，天呐，不。你一定受伤了。可怜的贝琪。

给暴风：没有。我有一颗钢铁心。他有时确实是个暴君。但为了那张脸我可以慷慨地原谅他。

给贝琪：哇，真的吗？他有女朋友吗？

给贝琪：或者男朋友？

给暴风：不知道。沃伦说他已经和机车结婚了。

给贝琪：紫红配色的审美灾难？

给暴风：以防你没有注意到，他最近换了涂装。但是那个“M”还是很显眼。他甚至给他的车起了名字。不是女名，所以他可能是同性恋。

给贝琪：他也是欧洲人，对吧？

给暴风：很不幸，是的。他会说德语和波兰语。还是犹太人。

给贝琪：波兰语？你是怎么知道的？？？

给暴风：如果你认识艾玛·弗罗斯特的话。她经常在主页放她和兰谢尔的合照。最多的还是自拍。穿着她的毛皮大衣和白色高跟鞋。需要她的主页吗？

给贝琪：非常需要。如果她就是琴的新朋友的话。那听起来不像是在交往吗？

给暴风：发挥你的能力吧，M女士。知道答案后不要忘记告诉我。

给贝琪：是的，长官！

给贝琪：报告已提交。等待。

给暴风：我的部分改了五遍。

给贝琪：难以置信。

给暴风：接受它吧。

给贝琪：喔不。

给贝琪：他和艾玛没有在交往。只是朋友。

给暴风：有好处的？

给贝琪：不。我猜没有。艾玛说他志不在此。

给暴风：噢，天，我们应该给他介绍一个约会对象。这样他就会整天被短信淹没，没空对我们挑刺了。

给贝琪：听起来是绝对的可怕和有趣的混合。

给暴风：我是在做好事，不要怀疑我的善心。

给暴风：沃伦怎么样？

给贝琪：太可惜了，他有男朋友了。

给暴风：是兰谢尔的损失。

给贝琪：绝对不要。

给琴：你认识任何会波兰语的人吗？

给奥罗：抱歉，没有。怎么了？

给琴：查尔斯的周末学校。

给琴：新来的学生。

给奥罗：如果我没记错的话你认识一个。要试试看吗？

给琴：如果我有选择的话。但是是的，谢谢你，我会去问问。

给X教授：他答应了！真不敢相信。我给他发了邮件，他回复说好的，我已经把邮件转给你了。

给X教授：所以你们应该约个时间见面。这周五下午在维尔德咖啡馆？

给奥罗罗：真是好消息！是的，我有时间。

给X教授：好的，周五我会和他一起过来。回头见！

给琴：我还是不敢相信我会要让他们见面了。命运啊。

给奥罗：会没事的。至少查尔斯很可爱。他总是能成功。

给奥罗：我太好奇了，所以，你是怎么给他介绍查尔斯的？

给琴：呃，我给他发了学校网站上查尔斯的介绍和我们项目的链接，我说查尔斯是我遇见过最伟大的人。

给奥罗：兰谢尔怎么说？

给琴：我想他觉得我在胡说。他不相信我，像个反派那样笑了一声。老实说我也不明白他为什么会答应。

给奥罗：听起来和你描述的那个兰谢尔差不多。你有没有可能提到查尔斯坐在轮椅上？

给琴：噢我的天呐，我完全忘记了。非常感谢你。

03  
云簇得紧，给天空涂上一层不透明的铅灰油彩，云尾的卷痕却纹理分明，似要飞腾而起的闷湿波涛。奥罗罗透过实验室的玻璃担忧地张望密不透风的天空，又重新往包里塞了一把雨伞才合上电子门锁。

兰谢尔在大楼门口等她。下了最后一节课的学生们鱼贯而出，一道难以忽视的黑色身影伫立着，像一座沉默的无光灯塔。奥罗罗拎着包快步在人流中向他走去，被鱼群冲挤着延缓了步伐。

恩·沙巴·努尔教授总是有太多的溢美之词急需给予，兰谢尔也就因此成为他手下受苦时间最长的受害者。但哪怕是史崔克教授也不得不勉为其难地承认，他的确意志坚定、聪明过人。和查尔斯那种聪明不同，兰谢尔更富有实践精神，总能奇迹般地开凿出一条最短路径。除了偶尔严苛到不近人情和对他们要求过高以外，他还算个不错的组长。沃伦的课题有他很大一部分功劳。但话又说回来，有一张赏心悦目的脸和令人艳羡的身材丝毫不能驱散他带给可怜的研究生们的恐怖阴霾。她怀疑，如果哪天有歹徒带着枪冲进他们的实验室要对那些珍贵无比的仪器大开杀戒，兰谢尔一定会第一个终结他可悲的生命。是的，他看上去就是这种人。况且，奥罗罗还对他除了学术领域以外的个人生活一无所知。机车笑话在三人小组里广为流传也只能更加证明八卦的贫乏。就连艾玛也不能透露更多。艾玛的主页上有几张派对合照，也许他没奥罗罗想象中那么反社会，不然很难解释他为什么会答应奥罗罗的请求，对吧？老实说，他不该指责查尔斯的项目毫无意义，只是为个人的道德满足而设才对吗？噢，她忘了，兰谢尔已经这么说过了。但还是答应了她的请求和会面。一切都十分难以理解。

“奥罗罗。”他在人群中对她的方向点头，等到奥罗罗跟上后转身走下台阶。好在他今天没有带上那辆校园传奇。他今天穿了一件黑色的皮质机车夹克，拉链斜劈而下，像一道刀痕，又像一排亮晶晶的尖利锯齿。金属耳钉一明一暗地跃动闪烁。“你真是帮了我们大忙。”奥罗罗雀跃地说，“查尔斯会很高兴的。”兰谢尔专心看路，略略匀了点目光，“不是什么大事。”他用上次帮奥罗罗找出一个关键疏漏时的语气说，顿了顿，又补充，“但我仍然对最终的成效持保留意见。”“好吧，查尔斯不会介意的，我想。”奥罗罗犹豫着说，上帝，希望他们到时候不会在咖啡馆里吵起来，因为兰谢尔应该还不至于对行动不便者动手。只有最了解查尔斯的人才会知道，他有着极为强大的意志，对自己要做的事毫不动摇。也就是说，他同样非常固执。“查尔斯有可能会问你一些问题，填一份志愿者表格，以此来确保，嗯，不会有任何我们不像看到的意外发生。”奥罗罗小心翼翼地观察他的脸色，并未看到明显抗拒后立刻补充，“这只是标准程序，很容易通过，我愿意为你的信用做担保。只要没有犯罪记录或者记录在册的精神类疾病。”她将最后一句放轻，像从栅栏边放走一只野兔。兰谢尔平静地笑了笑，步履不停，“我想你可以放心。”

奥罗罗先一步推开了咖啡馆的门，立刻收到两束目光，分别来自查尔斯和做兼职服务生的亚历克斯。金发男孩怀疑地看了兰谢尔一眼，又把难以置信的目光落回她身上。哦不，她在心底翻了个白眼，看来得去澄清一些流言蜚语了。她正准备忽略暂时忽略萨默斯家更烦人的那一个，转向今天的目标，哦，查尔斯——

“奥罗罗！埃里克！”查尔斯抢先一步，眼睛像车前灯一样亮起，依次拂过二人的面孔，带着十足的快乐和狡黠向他们挥手。“真抱歉，”他轻拍轮椅扶手，“不能站起来迎接你们。”兰谢尔在此预料外的冲击之下短暂地失去了反应能力，任由奥罗罗带着他坐下，才收回眼底的惊愕。“太感谢你了，奥罗罗。”查尔斯坐在另一头，十指搭成尖塔，笑容明亮得可以充当医学部的手术光源，盯着兰谢尔眼睛也不眨，“埃里克！真高兴能见到你。我听说了很多你的故事。好的那种。”一丝警惕从奥罗罗心底升起，某种模模糊糊的不祥预感咕嘟咕嘟冒着气泡。说真的，查尔斯？

他一定是精心打扮过了，与往常的生物学教授查尔斯不同，他现在看上去更像一个随意版的泽维尔，有种漫不经心的优雅风度，被一层薄薄的光晕笼罩着，又与晚宴上的那个版本有所区分。他的从容不迫、镇定和热情，他卷曲弧度恰到好处的头发，他的暗纹衬衫、呢子西装和昂贵的古龙水，无不昭示着一个全副武装、准备好对付最麻烦的对手的查尔斯·泽维尔。电脑和塞得满满当当的文件夹都整装待发，只待查尔斯在无懈可击的笑容后一声令下。

干得好，查尔斯。奥罗罗在内心为他击掌。而兰谢尔也棋逢对手，在轮椅上短暂地停留了视线后立刻放松下来，坦然到不足以触及冒犯的标准。在开口之前先递给奥罗罗一个她看不懂的眼神，而查尔斯仿佛察觉出了什么端倪似的扩大了笑容，蓝眼睛里酝酿着意味深长的复杂情绪。“泽维尔教授——”兰谢尔说，听起来还挺像那么一回事，就好像奥罗罗不知道他曾用过类似的语气对恩·沙巴·努尔教授质疑和发难似的，而此刻又多了几分其他的情绪。“拜托，查尔斯就好。”教授快乐地说，无忧无虑的英国口音，连接起维尔德咖啡馆里几千个下午，都是这般天色晦暝或阳光灿烂，被天真的、鲁莽的、前途远大的学生们包围着，贴满了照片和未来的律师、法官、诗人和诺贝尔奖获得者孩子气的流畅签名的展板，跟随潮流变化的咖啡、可可和永恒不变的茶，纸杯蛋糕和姜饼从不令人失望。和英俊但沉郁的博士兼机车骑士，以及肤色如巧克力光滑的新人研究生一起为因着种种原因无法接受合适教育的孩子们忧心。

戴着一顶滑稽员工帽的亚历克斯给他们送来点好的饮料，免不了一般询问近况和揶揄，足球队又有比赛，查尔斯承诺一定到场，小组成员永远不能好好完成自己那一部分工作，收获了奥罗罗的同情和安慰。在此过程中，置身事外的兰谢尔饶有兴趣地看着他们，这可真是出人意料，虽然他的眼神同看木偶剧没什么两样。他可能从未经历过正常的朋友关系，奥罗罗怜悯地想，毕竟他的朋友是白皇后那样不可一世的女人。

依照惯例，查尔斯执白子先行。他向来是个极具说服力的演讲者，总像坐在老式长桌的首席位置，从不拿腔作调，十足地真诚，不隐瞒，不说谎，眼睛蓝得像不可抗拒的广袤海洋，透着澄澈的无尽辉光。兰谢尔往咖啡里加威士忌，吃符合犹太教规的三明治，听查尔斯兴致盎然地讲述他的初衷、理想、取得的成就和其他意义重大的珍贵时刻。我们在同一艘船中航行。奥罗罗无端生出这个念头。在如一片滚动的碧蓝色钢水的水域上飘摇波荡，在黄昏和夜幕下，在塞壬的歌吟中，许诺的目的地仍在太阳升起又落下的远方，我们逐日而行，驶向波光粼粼的未知，驶向无数次再生的如羽毛飘拂的岛屿，驶向幽暗洞穴和埋藏宝藏的幻象。

“你有没有想过，你所做的一切都依赖于一个脆弱的既定假设？”兰谢尔问，一缕顶灯灯光折射入他的瞳孔，像巴拉顿变幻莫测的凶暴湖水。奥罗罗曾在地理纪录片上见过那样不祥的色彩。奥罗罗花了两秒反应过来他话里残忍的深意，几乎要气得发抖。他怎么敢这么对查尔斯说话？他又懂得什么？他至少从未如查尔斯那样失去过！她握紧了咖啡杯的把手，翻腾着愤怒，显然，今天就是一场彻头彻尾的错误——她还是高估了兰谢尔的同情心和同理心，该死，他就是一个铁石心肠的魔鬼。

“是的。”查尔斯干脆地承认，一点也没有被惹恼的迹象，“奥罗罗，亲爱的，深呼吸，别激动。”她冒了一整个研究生生涯的险瞪了兰谢尔一眼，可恨的是兰谢尔不为她所动，依然直直地盯着查尔斯。“但是我的朋友，‘脆弱’这个形容有失公允。”他稳稳地接住了这个刁钻的质询，“我以为，这种假设正是我们社会运作的动力。”他的手指拂过咖啡杯。“有没有说过你的天真？”兰谢尔皱眉。“你的悲观主义也不遑多让。”查尔斯反击。

那些急需语言救助的孩子们无一例外地半不合法地滞留在美国，查尔斯显然不是地区检察官，对居留权问题兴趣缺缺。而兰谢尔连美国公民都不是，对美国的移民政策态度激烈，话语间抨击移民和少数族裔受到的不公待遇。查尔斯看上去想覆上兰谢尔攥成拳的右手，但动了动手指，最终还是放弃了行动。他问兰谢尔这是否就是他同意加入这个志愿项目的原因。“是的。”兰谢尔若有所思地回答，又说，“我十三岁时来的美国。”奥罗罗吃了一惊。兰谢尔的过去一直是个谜团，仿佛他生来就是这幅模样，从未经历过动荡不安的中学生涯和荒唐的本科时光，她发觉自己实在是难以想象年轻的小兰谢尔，她开始好奇，他也会害怕吗？他会受到不公正对待吗？他在学校里会受欢迎吗？

“噢，埃里克。”查尔斯终究还是顺从本心把手覆了上去，摩挲他的腕骨，发出温情的叹息，准备好了迎接接下来的故事。奥罗罗打了个寒颤，不动声色地把椅子往旁边拉远了距离。查尔斯，至少收收你泛滥的同情心吧！别忘记恶魔最善于蛊惑人心。

随后的故事确实出乎了她的预料，以至于她生出一丝情有可原的同情。兰谢尔一家在他五岁的时候举家从华沙搬到了杜塞尔多夫。他十三岁时失去了母亲，孤身一人前往美国投奔远房亲戚。而到了高中，收留他的远房叔叔又入狱，他的年龄太大，不足以进入收养系统，于是不得不选择了一所愿意给他丰厚奖学金的大学。在讲述他的故事时兰谢尔也干脆利落得像在计算数据模型，像在讲一则报纸上的新闻，不，就算念新闻也会比他更有感情。这个故事不知怎地给了查尔斯莫大的冲击，他竟然听得眼圈发红，上帝，那些周末学校的孩子们的故事还不够抚慰人心吗？“噢，”他有点不知道该说什么似地叹息，“我想我——”查尔斯瞥了奥罗罗一眼，奥罗罗疑惑地迎向他，接下来，如果奥罗罗对他的了解发挥作用了的话，他生生吞下了本来想说的后半截话，“——我能够理解你。你是个非常了不起的人。”

等等，我是不是不该在这里？奥罗罗猛然反应过来了些许不对，这次会面的走向愈发离奇，不仅脱离了她的本意，大概也与他们今天的主题南辕北辙，兰谢尔会不会因为她得知了他的身世之谜对她发出死亡威胁？而查尔斯，你又是在干什么？我是不是妨碍了你们一见如故的灵魂交流？她猛戳手机。

“他们会很期待你去的。”查尔斯的声音响起。她低着头，竭力专注于屏幕，绝不愿想象此刻身边二人的眼神交流。

给琴：救命！我和查尔斯还有兰谢尔在一起，快救我，给我打电话！

给琴：快！

在奥罗罗开始想象自己有可以通过目光烧毁手机的能力之前，琴的来电响了起来，查尔斯和兰谢尔看上去都被吓了一跳，查尔斯甚至还往椅背上退缩了一点。老天，你们是高中生吗？你们在干什么？

她扬起手机，挤出一个假笑，“琴跟我约好了晚餐，所以——”她背上包，此种逃离的情景似乎似曾相识，然而她此刻记忆短路未能发觉。“我就先走了，再见！如果有什么需要记得给我打电话！”她大声说，走出咖啡馆时收获了亚历克斯惊讶的目光。

给奥罗罗：大新闻！

给奥罗罗：那家伙到底是谁？！

给亚历克斯：什么？顺便说一句，我现在和琴在一起。

给奥罗罗：今天你带来的那个。高个子和不友好的脸。

给亚历克斯：我导师手下的博士和我的组长。

给亚历克斯：怎么了？发生了什么？他和查尔斯打起来了？ 

给奥罗罗：不不不，恰恰相反，后来后来下雨了。

给奥罗罗：他和查尔斯一起走的。

给奥罗罗：给他撑伞。

给亚历克斯：哦不，查尔斯总是会带伞的。他是半个英国人。

给奥罗罗：查尔斯甚至允许他帮他推轮椅！ 

给亚历克斯：什么？？？

给亚历克斯：那可是查尔斯！

给亚历克斯：天呐，不——

给亚历克斯：我不好的预感要成真了。

给奥罗罗：伙计，你得多给我讲讲这家伙的事。

给亚历克斯：问查尔斯去。这个下午他的了解比我几个月都多。

04  
周六，兰谢尔如约出现，似乎是搭查尔斯的车一起来的。再说一遍，奥罗罗不愿猜测已经发生或者尚未发生的事情。他甚至带来了一袋宝路薄荷糖，每人分得至少一颗，奥罗罗道了谢，剥开糖纸含在嘴里。

她该用全新的眼光来看待兰谢尔，但就是做不到。比恩·沙巴·努尔教授动情地讲起他的第一任妻子还要可怕。那是个高鼻深目的埃及女人，眉眼里全是凌厉的风情。兰谢尔仍是个谜团，而查尔斯，则煊赫到近乎奢侈的地步，足以支撑起金帑沉重的冒险和赌博。啊，她已经判定这是在冒险了。那可是兰谢尔，没人知道他在想什么，就连恩·沙巴·努尔教授也不能。虽然他们或许能在统治世界或毁灭它上达成一致。她是查尔斯的朋友，不是吗？但她也不能说自己完全了解查尔斯。任何对他的保护都几乎像是一种出于傲慢和施与的僭越。他宁愿被忽视、强硬或严苛以待，也好过处处为他的轮椅和脆弱心灵留神。在奥罗罗不知道的诊疗室里，他对心理医生尖叫，把桌上的东西扫了一地，捡起钢笔用力掷向窗户。“够了！够了！停止！我想让他们停止这一切！”他撕扯头发控诉，喘着气，脸颊因为愤怒通红，像滋滋冒泡的烧红铁块。如今他总算走出来了，在熟悉的花园里重新开辟出一条路径，学会接纳所有疼痛和不便，一次又一次的康复治疗和心理咨询，被严格控制酒精摄入以减轻感染风险，以及那之后几乎不去银行。他活得很好。骄傲，顺利地通过了一切必经之路，不需要任何人的怜悯和善心。

奥罗罗从没见过查尔斯和任何人出去。当然，她和查尔斯只一周见两三次，完全不能排除他有一个秘密男友或女友的可能。但如果这是她一手促成的，她便有阻止潜在悲剧发生的责任。同情太盛会带来等同的伤害。她一向懂得这个道理。查尔斯或许也懂得，但他向来奋不顾身。她握紧双手，闭上眼睛，回忆着古老的咒语向信奉的神明祈祷。至少查尔斯值得一个美满的结局。

“这和我想象中不太一样。”兰谢尔若有所思地说，在查尔斯的带领下参观教室、活动室、图书室和体育场。奥罗罗得意地看了他一眼，不过他注意力全然被查尔斯和这个微型学校吸引。并未察觉。“我收回之前的评价。”兰谢尔郑重地说，“你很有办学校的潜力。”不，不要鼓励他。他真的会做得出来的。“我打算等退休后开一所学校。”查尔斯轻松地把未来计划和盘托出，“名字和地址我已经想好了，就在西彻斯特。我们是私立学校，但是会对困难的学生减免学费和设立奖学金。”查尔斯说得兴致勃勃，没想到兰谢尔竟然深表赞同，甚至对他的学校规划提出了不少建议。“太好了！”查尔斯抓住兰谢尔的手腕，“我的朋友，我们一定得找个时间一起商量这个计划，老实说，我现在有点迫不及待了，都快等不到退休了。”兰谢尔略微俯身，正要开口，奥罗罗大声打断他的鼓励意图，“霍普！亲爱的，你找不到教室了对吗？来，我带你过去。”

兰谢尔看上去想说什么，查尔斯已经看了看表，“噢，我差点忘记带你去今天的教室了。”他推动轮椅调转方向，“他们一定会喜欢你的。”奥罗罗一边牵着霍普的手一边留心他们的动静，直到二人消失在走廊拐角。

今天并非奥罗罗的排班日，因此她在帮助前来上课的安娜·玛丽做好准备，等到正式上课后便去办公室帮忙处理文书工作。

待到最后一份表格编写完成，她伸了伸懒腰，揉了揉因为看电脑太久而酸涩的眼睛，一阵缥缈的歌声从门口传来，雾气般飘散。

她寻声而去，在教室门口站定，这才意识到这是兰谢尔在唱歌。她听不懂波兰语，那曲调悠扬悲伤。像潜入深海的梦境。又像如水的黑夜倾倒在大地。为着所有异乡人而唱，为所有不幸者、受苦者、无家可归者，为所有孩子、青年、成人和老人，为被禁止的，为被遗忘的。奥罗罗站在教室门口，走进她的童年。水碗映出头顶烈日和她小小的脸，土地裂成龟甲，草木发焦。远处的森林冒着浓烟，偶尔有直升机盘旋，但依旧于事无补。在熊熊大火中动物们被烧得焦黑，像远古的图腾石柱。干渴掐住了她的咽喉，她把水一饮而尽。

在兰谢尔低沉的歌声中，孩子们清亮稚嫩的嗓音如一泓清泉。查尔斯安静地坐在教室后面，听得入神，阳光照亮了他的侧脸，像暖色调的古典派剪影。

她静静离去。

埃里克·兰谢尔至此成了周末学校的常客，奥罗罗有时也会同他和查尔斯在咖啡馆偶遇，要知道之前他几乎从不去咖啡馆！他有时把胳膊搭在查尔斯的轮椅靠背上，而查尔斯带着甜蜜的微笑对她招手。她的目光在这两个人脸上逡巡，头皮一阵阵发麻，打了招呼后就飞快逃跑。

“拜他们所赐，我再也不想去咖啡馆了。”她同伊丽莎白抱怨。女孩大笑，惊飞几个路过的学生。“我以为是我提出这个计划的，”她拨弄着头发，“没想到被你实现了。”“我宁愿是你。”奥罗罗用力翻了个白眼。“因为泽维尔教授？”她笑得不怀好意。奥罗罗笑着推了她一把，“贝琪！”她吐吐舌头，“不过总归是有好处的。”伊丽莎白眨眨眼睛，“上次我们队拿到冠军后他给我发了祝贺，还送了我礼物。”奥罗罗整个人快要跳起来，“兰谢尔？给你买礼物？”“谁说不是呢？”她的马尾一晃一晃，“这是好事。等着吧，他下一步就要关心你有没有遇到什么困难了。”

所以也许伊丽莎白真的有某种预言能力，她的第二个预言再次应验，面对兰谢尔的关怀她差点惊得咬住了舌头。

查尔斯的主页多了不少傻乎乎的合照和近距离的照片，有一张是兰谢尔的侧脸特写，极具专业水准，瞳孔是繁茂的暗绿，像玻璃和矿石沁出的裂纹。他们去林肯纪念堂约会，假期一同去日内瓦，兰谢尔代替了奥罗罗的位置带着查尔斯去康复中心。他甚至为此学会了开手动汽车。伟大的力量。兰谢尔因为去生物系的频率过高而短暂地成为了该系学生们之间的风云人物。而他珍爱的机车也因此而失宠，在校园里风驰电擎的次数大为减少，造成又一个校园传奇的消亡。

她希望查尔斯得到全然的幸福和快乐，但也深知世上没有完美无瑕的宝物。童话般的美满情侣终究不存在。他们常常大吵一架，然后兰谢尔一言不发地离开。查尔斯报复性地工作，为每一篇学生论文写上详细评语，在实验室待到凌晨。

给奥罗：他们又吵架了。

给奥罗：查尔斯还没走。

给琴：现在是凌晨两点，你还好吗？

给奥罗：正在收尾。待会儿罗根会来接我。

给奥罗：你有兰谢尔的号码吗？能不能给他打个电话？

给琴：我还是觉得这就是一个错误。

给琴：但是好吧，我会给他打电话的。老天，希望他不会因为我多管闲事而生气。

给奥罗：为了查尔斯。

给琴：为了查尔斯。

奥罗罗揉了揉眉心，咬着牙拨通了电话。兰谢尔的声音毫无睡意，反倒能听见背景轻微的浪涛声。他回答了一句知道了就挂断了电话。奥罗罗经此一激也睡意全无，焦急地等着琴的最新消息。我走了。查尔斯还在实验室，而且不听我的劝告。琴的最后一条消息停留于此。奥罗罗按捺住指责兰谢尔和说“我就知道”的冲动。直到第二天早上琴告诉她，兰谢尔的机车停在生物系大楼旁边，但是没见到他本人。

她下一次同时见到两人是在艾玛的派对上。她没顶住琴的苦苦哀求答应了派对邀请。琴在客厅中央和艾玛接吻，像一红一白两朵交缠的玫瑰。先进来的是查尔斯，兰谢尔紧随其后。奥罗罗挑高了眉毛。原来艾玛提前清空场地，搬走家具是为了这个。艾玛过来亲吻查尔斯的脸颊。奥罗罗确信她是故意的。

兰谢尔取了两杯香槟，递给查尔斯一杯。查尔斯笑着接过，喝得很慢。他们并未加入任何欢乐的小团体，而是待在沙发旁小声交谈，时不时从二人泡泡中抬头，随即又回归。等到派对进行到一半，艾玛拍拍手换了音乐，大家开始跳舞。查尔斯把头靠在兰谢尔的肩上，兰谢尔说了什么，他摇头，兰谢尔把他放下来握着他的手又说了什么，他还是摇头。兰谢尔于是打开了手机，查尔斯凑过去，二人聚精会神地看了一会儿，接着兰谢尔站起来，查尔斯无可奈何地叹气，但还是任由兰谢尔把他的轮椅推到了空旷地方。

奥罗罗没想到的是他们会开始跳舞。她猜想查尔斯曾经跳舞跳得很好，仍旧看得出几个标准的华尔兹动作。他跟随音乐不熟练地舒展手臂，而兰谢尔显然并不精通于此，但仍旧挽着他的手转了几圈，同时还得防止没有放下刹车的轮椅撞到什么。奥罗罗看着他们随意的尝试性舞蹈，意识到自己甚至开始想象他们结婚的场面了。

尾声  
在学期临近结束的圣诞夜，查尔斯在泽维尔庄园里举办了一场圣诞晚会。到处都装饰着红色和绿色的彩带、冬青花环和金色铃铛，还有必不可少的榭寄生。一棵高大的圣诞树直指天花板，挂满了拐杖糖、小熊、迷你双螺旋模型、用希伯来语写的挂饰和其他亮晶晶的小玩意。查尔斯的妹妹罕见地出现了，是一位可以去当电影明星的金发女郎。树下堆着成堆的礼物。奥罗罗拆开了自己的那份，是一只金色手镯，内侧刻着她的名字。她给了查尔斯一个热情洋溢的拥抱和感激。埃里克不过圣诞节，但并不反对享受大家欢聚的美好时光，在榭寄生下接吻和收到礼物。他拒绝当着大家的面拆开礼物，而查尔斯收到的是来自妹妹的一盒绝版老电影录像带和来自埃里克的……新按摩浴缸。抱歉，这个可没法放在盒子里然后拆开。大家挤进浴室去参观这份礼物，里面放满了俗气的气球，据埃里克本人解释是瑞雯——查尔斯的妹妹——的杰作，和他本人的意愿无关。浴缸外侧倒是写着大大的二人名字，中间被一颗红绿红绿的爱心连接。奥罗罗意味深长地看着埃里克。他等了五分钟后宣称要使用浴室把大家赶了出去。

求婚发生在奥罗罗毕业的那一年，就在维尔德咖啡馆，在全咖啡馆数十人的亲眼目睹下，兰谢尔发表了一番感人至深的演讲，从桌上花瓶的玫瑰花里找出一枚戒指。可惜奥罗罗没能亲眼见证这个场景。查尔斯哭了起来，最终兰谢尔也没忍住流泪了，最终他们在众人的欢呼声中拥抱在一起，被提前收买的亚历克斯浇了兰谢尔一身的香槟。

在订婚和婚礼的间隙，奥罗罗找到了一份国家气象局的工作，邀请查尔斯和埃里克参加就职前派对，第二天就飞往马里兰州。而她在图书馆查阅资料的时候，偶然搜到了一则旧闻。一个儿童贩卖集团头目因为养子报警而被捕，为了保护未成年人并未公布姓名，只是提到他的养子是从德国来投奔。她在明亮的图书馆里浑身冰凉

待到正式举办婚礼时，奥罗罗已经辞去了第一份工作，正要回到家乡。她处理完马里兰的公寓，赶回泽维尔庄园，送的结婚礼物是一个金属书架。查尔斯依旧没什么变化，作为笑话的秃头预言大概要落空了。在他们走过拱门时瑞雯还是哭了，而等到他们说完我愿意，奥罗罗也忍不住湿润了眼睛。她紧紧握住了身旁从英国飞来的伊丽莎白的手，才没有大哭。

到了舞会时间，查尔斯和兰谢尔跳得完美无缺，甚至用轮椅做了几个会引发惊呼的高难度动作。

一年后，奥罗罗收到的新消息是他们收养了一个女孩，取名为洛娜，查尔斯甚至开始正式考虑办一所学校的事。

有时候奥罗罗会想，就算没有自己，他们也许会在命中注定走到一起。命运只是小小地推了她一把。

End


End file.
